Open the door to my cage, even if just for a moment
by justAleks
Summary: Neji, after an unpleasant occurrence back at his clan's compound, barely keeps himself away from spiraling down the hole of bitterness and resentment. Thankfully, his team whether they know it or not, helps him take a much-needed breath to calm his mind and collect himself.


The chirping of some small bird mixes just right with shouts of encouragement coming from Gai-sensei, Lee shouts in answer and the back and forth goes on and on in the background. The clinking of metal on his right answers the bird, and a soft humming creates together a gentle song. Tenten is oiling and polishing her small artillery close enough, that the smell of the oil she uses tickles his nose and makes the urge to sneeze burrow deep in his sinuses.

Breath in. Breath out.

The gentle breeze dances in his hair cooling the thin layer of sweat that managed to bloom on his skin after the intense sparring with Lee. He wonders if his teammate is even human given his still brightly burning enthusiasm to train under the watchful gaze of their sensei, all the while he and Tenten are barely able to move.

The grass is soft under him and tickles the bare skin poking out between his bandages and pants. It's a nice contrast to his aching muscles. Another bird joins the song and Neji activates his byakugan to see what and where is creating the small choir. Anything to keep his mind from drifting to the situation that happened back at the Hyuuga compound.

Clinking, humming, shouting and chirping lull him into sort of a trance, his mind drifts lazily from one topic to another without much rhyme or reason. For a moment he's suspended in a gentle matter of his mind, buoyant among half-thoughts fleeting and fragile like smoke on a breeze.

Screaming aside, today is so peaceful Neji wants to cry. His throat throbs painfully and his closed eyes sting. Suddenly, his emotions rise like a tide and threaten to overflow, so he focuses again on the background noise. Gai-sensei, Lee, Tenten. Screaming, shouting, whooping and humming. Every, even the smallest noise, is filled with enthusiasm. They sound happy, unrestrained. Free like the bird that decided he had enough and shot out from among the bushes nearby. Neji feels his heart throb in his chest, the bitter taste of jealousy blooms at the back of his tongue and Neji reminds himself to keep a steady breathing.

The memory surfaces to the forefront of his mind, uncalled for but persistent.

He dared to "mouth off" to a member of the main family. Something trivial about the gentle fist and how some people are clearly better designed to perform it than others. He didn't even intend it as a jab. It was just a thought that escaped him before his brain to mouth filter managed to stop it. However, it was enough to ruffle the feathers of Eikichi. Before Neji knew it, the man was threatening him to report Neji to Hiashi for ridiculing the main family. He didn't know where he found the strength to calmly explain that it was not his intention to ridicule anybody and that he was sorry it came out like that. Neji almost choked on the apology, it clung to his throat and made his stomach revolt, but the man was pleased to see the genius bowing to him and was placated to keep his pathetic mouth shut.

Neji can still feel his skin crawling at the mere memory of that smug face. He'd love to pound that man into whining and groveling pulp in front of other members who think they are better humans than the branch house members. Instead, he grits his teeth, bows his neck and boils with burning anger that leaves an ashy and bitter taste in his mouth.

A cloth lands on his head startling him from the unpleasant memory. Neji yanks it off of himself and looks at Tenten grinning at him from over a wicked-looking shuriken.

"What's with the long face? If you're bored help me with cleaning my weapons" she beams at him and Neji realizes how tense he has become, his knee throbs with pain and Neji relaxes the death grip he had on his leg. It will surely bruise. Neji looks at the cloth in his hand dazedly and takes some deep breaths.

In through the nose - one, two three, four - hold it - one, two, three, four, five, six, seven - and out through the mouth. Neji counts to eight and gradually relaxes his tensed body. Tenten says nothing while he is composing himself, she simply goes back to cleaning the shuriken. He's thankful for her feigned ignorance. There's no doubt she's brimming with questions but a year together has obviously taught her not to ask them. Even if Neji wanted, he was forbidden from sharing too much. Clan business. A snort escapes his throat. Clan business his ass. One day he will call out those bastards loud and clear even if it will cost him his goddammed brain.

"What do I do?" He asks finally.

"Polish them" Tenten hands him a few kunai and a tanto. Neji dutifully starts rubbing at the metal with the cloth, getting rid of any stains and dirt. He soon finds the task to be oddly relaxing. Despite it not requiring any higher mental work, the repeatability of it further calms him down. Tenten starts her humming again and Neji lets his mind drift, this time he is cautious to steer it clear from heavy topics.

"That is the power of youth! Yes, Lee! Great!" Gai-sensei whoops and pumps up his fist. Lee makes some neck-breaking acrobatics and lands a banging kick to the wooden dummy he's been viciously attacking this whole time. The impact sends its branch flying. Tenten stops her polishing to cheer on the victory and Lee sends them a dazzling smile with thumbs up. Neji can almost feel the sparkles bouncing off him.

"Alright! Time for a break! Hey, slackers!" Gai-sensei ignores a long whine coming from Lee to address his peanut gallery. "Where is your spirit of youth? C'mon, kids. Show me some life!" Tenten cheers louder and Gai-sensei whoops again, Lee joins them enthusiastically. Neji weakly pumps up his hand under the burning gaze of his sensei. Suddenly, Gai-sensei starts towards them, a joyful scream still on his lips, and both Neji and Tenten shot straight up to their feet in preparation to flee, if their sensei won't stop his charge with Lee hot on his heels. Tenten still has her fist up and she experimentally whoops with an artificial enthusiasm laced with a dash of fear for her well being. Getting steamrolled by Gai-sensei and Lee may send them to a quick visit to a hospital, but Gai-sensei comes to a skidding halt and demands a loud high-five. The crack of palms colliding with palms echoes through the clearing and Neji sees stars from the pain. Tenten cradles her hand to her chest with watery eyes. Only Lee does not show any signs that the brute strength of the high-five had any impact on him. It probably had none.

"We are getting there, getting there, my young pupils! Will something sweet recharge your spirit?" Gai-sensei positively beams at them with the strength of a thousand suns and the prospect of free dango makes both Tenten and Lee loudly agree with him.

The ruckus leaves Neji's ears ringing but somehow, amidst the screaming and Gai-sensei herding them to go and get some dango for a snack "to boost their youthfulness" he feels lighter than he does at the compound. Tenten bumps her shoulder with him smiling and Lee bodily shoves himself into his personal space daring him to race to the dango shop. Gai-sensei cheers on them and Neji's head starts spinning from the pure chaos around him, a feeling he became quite accustomed to. He snaps at Lee to calm down and he can hear Tenten laughing quietly to his right.

For a quick second, he forgets about the chains bounding him to his clan. About the shackles that keep him in place and remind him of who he is. For just a second he is Neji: Lee's rival, Gai-sensei's pupil and Tenten's teammate. Not an unwanted genius bound by his fate to be nothing else but a slave to his family.

His shoulders relax, he takes a deep breath and feels as if somebody opened the door to his cage and let him fly free. Despite all the ridiculousness and bustle, he is happy to be assigned to Team Gai. Not that he will tell it to anybody.

A small smile appears on his lips and Neji, for all his perceptiveness, misses the fond look in Gai's eyes. The strong arm pats Neji on his back and gently pushes him forward to match the pace of overjoyed Lee. Neji harrumphs but picks up his pace and bumps his arms with his teammate.

"Let's race!"

"No."

"C'mon, show some youth, Neji!"

"Exactly, Neji! Don't act like a hundred-years old man! You have time for it. Be YOUNG!" Gai-sensei backs Lee up and Neji blushes slightly at the overwhelming focus of two green-clad beasts just waiting for him to race Lee, or at least do something spontaneous.

Tenten laughs merrily at them.


End file.
